Why He Fell For Her
by midgetofoz
Summary: Jace didn't fall for Clary's looks at first. He eventually grew to love them, but they aren't what made him fall in love with her.


Jace loves Clary. He loves her long red hair. The way her eyes sparkle whenever she is feeling particularly mischievous. He loves the way her smile can light up a room. And even when he is angry at her, he loves her stubbornness.

The fateful night that Clary saw him kill a demon was the first time he felt attracted to her. But not for the same reasons he is attracted to a pretty model.

Not that he didn't find Clary beautiful, but it was a gradual approach. He could acknowledge the fact that she had a sort of simple beauty about her unlike Isabelle. While Izzy is someone that catches your eye and makes you know she is gorgeous, you have to really look at Clary before the small things turn you head over heels for her. Jace fell for her eyes first. The way that they shine depending on her mood. Just by looking in them, he can tell how she feels. Nothing made him feel worse than when he would look in to her eyes and see the hurt they held, caused by him. He vowed that it would be his life goal to never see hurt in those eyes again, most of all, not from him.

Then he fell for her unique hair. The way that it was so unruly, but at the same time the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Jace loved to watch her hair fly around her face as she trained, making it look like she was surrounded by fire. It fit her personality so well. It was almost a warning that if you messed with her, you would be burned.

The last physical thing he fell in love with was her body. But not in some hormonal teenage boy way. The more he got to know her, he couldn't understand the way such a big personality fit in such a tiny girl. The way she stands up to people that could chuck her across Brooklyn made him laugh. Not that he would ever let someone try. No, she was too precious to him.

While all of these things made Jace love Clary, they aren't what made him _fall in love with her._

See, there is a difference between the two. Loving someone can make you drive across a country to follow them, but falling in love with someone is what makes you get in the car. Being in love can make you do crazy things, but falling in love makes you crazy. Falling in love is the first leap before you go tumbling down. It sounds like such a morbid thing. That something can make you lose yourself, and yet people do it on a daily basis. Because even though you are in love with someone, you wake-up and fall in love with them all over again. And take the plunge again.

And Jace takes the plunge everyday because of how brave she is. She walked into a room behind people she thought were going to hurt someone she didn't even know, because she is brave. And kind. And curious. And everything good. She would die for a stranger because that is who she is. And from the second Jace heard her scream, he knew that she would be the death of him.

She makes him fear for her every time she walks out the door. Hell! Every time she isn't in his arms. Because he knows that she walks into life threatening situations out of curiosity.

And she is stubborn. She gives him a challenge over everything. What ice-cream to get. Which movie to see. Whether or not she fights in a life or death situation without any training. Even though it makes him tear his hair out, it makes him love her even more. And when he tells her this, she just smiles at him before she says "who do you think I learned it from?" before flipping her hair over her shoulder and strutting out of the room.

The way she says what's on her mind is even more endearing. On the nights that they train extra long, she talks freely of the future, her hopes and dreams, and her fears as she rest her head on his chest.

The fact that she can make him talk freely scares him. The fact that she can make him scared. A girl that barely passes his shoulder can make him fear life itself, but most of all make him fear her life.

The way she has such a heart even when she has lost so much in her life. Jace didn't smile for three months after he thought his dad had died, and when he did, it was fake. It wasn't another 4 months until he shared a genuine smile upon Alec accidentally chopping one of Izzy's braids off. He remembered rolling on the ground laughing as Izzy screeched and chased her brother through the training room with a long sword twice the size of her.

And yet Clary was able to crack jokes with Simon for two hours while the trained shadow hunters looked through books for any way to wake her mom.

Clary was able to bring light even in the darkest situations, and even though Jace didn't act like it, he loved it. He moped about for ages after discovery his true family, and yet Clary was able to make him smile and laugh for hours when she was around.

And even if Jace somehow lost Clary (which was unlikely considering he wouldn't let her go) he would still love her. Because she was the type of person that even if you no longer love her the same way, you still love her somehow. He could tell by the way Simon looked at her, that he no longer loved her in a romantic way, but the affection just grew to a sibling form. And even though Jace doubted he would ever not want to be with her for the rest of his life, he would always love her in some shape or form.

The best way to classify the reason Jace fell in love with Clary, is because she is crazy. She is strong and passionate. Brave and scarred. Caring and cunning. And everything in between. She is absolutely crazy. And he makes him crazy, but he loves her without a shadow of a doubt. And he always will.

* * *

><p>Hey! So this is my first story for The Mortal Instruments. I got the idea while listening to Crazy Girl by The Eli Young Band (I don't always listen to country but when I do it is The Eli Young Band). It kindof spurred from the fact that I hate when people say that a player fell for an ordinary girl because of her looks. I just find that hard to believe because that would mean they jump like every person on the street, but that is just my opinion. I hope you all enjoyed! I may make a second story bt with Clary so please review!<p>

-Sarah(midgetofoz)


End file.
